1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a dynamic pattern generator for use in electron beam lithography and other applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
A dynamic pattern generator (DPG) may be used for electron beam lithography or other applications. Independently-controllable voltages may be applied to pixels or a DPG. The voltages may determine whether each pixel is in an ON state or an OFF state. For example, the ON state may correspond to the reflection of incident electrons by the pixel, and the OFF state may correspond to the absorption or diffraction of the incident electrons by the pixel.